


Alone Together

by Time_Lady_Cheen



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Lady_Cheen/pseuds/Time_Lady_Cheen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have time together alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors!!!! My first post. Please comment with suggestions.

"It’s just you and me" Sherlock whispered, closing the door of 221B. his hot breath sent chills down johns spine. He took a step back, leading Sherlock after him as he walked up the stairs. once reaching the door to their little flat, Sherlock let his lips collide with johns in a loving dance of passion. John continued to walk but kept his lips with Sherlock’s. They reached the bedroom and john let Sherlock push his body onto the soft bed, breaking there kiss for a Meir moment. Sherlock’s eyes wondered over his body hungrily, the deep green looking over the light curves of his body. John reached up and lightly grabbed his slender hand, longing to feel their bodies together. Sherlock’s height meant he was half off the bed but this didn’t seem to worry him as he re connecting the kiss that had been left abandoned before. John let his hand slip down to Sherlock’s pants curiously. He slipped his hand in and felt the bulge that was his large penis. A little shocked at Sherlock’s size, he tugged at the top of his pants lightly, wondering if Sherlock was ready for this. A quick glance form Sherlock was all he needed to show that his companion was ready for that kind of jump in their relationship. But with that confirmation, there was no going back. He slipped off the man’s pants and admired his muscular legs. He gazed at his shirt, longing to see his body fully uncovered. He lifted off Sherlock’s shirt a little rougher this time. He gazed upon his perfect body and sighed. Sherlock showed no embarrassment at being exposed like this. He seem as though he had done it a million times before. He soft lips played against johns carelessly and without change until Sherlock reached to have john join him in nakedness. He didn’t take his time like john had, seeming removing the layers of clothes with a flick of his wrist. John felt his cheeks turn a pale shade of red, embarrassed about showing so much of himself.

"It’s ok" Sherlock whispered lovingly, comforting john. The sound of his deep voice made john feel instantly at ease with the whole situation.

Their naked bodies pressed against each other in a loving embrace. The men, at ease with each other, let their passion spill over from there kiss. John broke away from the kiss and let his lips wonder down Sherlock’s body to his penis. Sherlock shifted their bodies to make the action easier on John, placing John on top. John let his lips embrace the head of Sherlock’s penis, marveling at its size. Sherlock smiled smugly at johns pause, knowing what he was thinking. John took a deep breath and plunged his mouth down, taking in the fullness of Sherlock’s size. As he moved his mouth, he could hear Sherlock’s moans of pleasure. He brought his tongue into the mix and knew he was doing everything right. If Sherlock was a virgin before, he wasn’t now.

As his moans grow, john feels his hand touch the top of his head and push it down, gently at first but in growing force. He doesn’t try to shake it off, allowing Sherlock to really enjoy his time. John’s mouth suddenly fills and he swallows politely. Coming up for breath, Sherlock’s lips collide with his in another embrace of love. He breaks it after a moment and gestures for Sherlock to lie in his stomach. He does so in a manner of trust and love. John lightly kissed down Sherlock’s back, letting himself reach his ass. He parts his cheeks lightly and looks up towards Sherlock’s head nervously

“Are you sure?” john whispers, edging his own penis closer to him

“Yes” his replies almost instantly

Still cautious, he edges himself forward. When his brushes against him, John dives in. a sudden gasp escapes Sherlock’s lips. At first John moves slowly, letting Sherlock get a custom to this. But as his moans grow, john can’t stop himself from speeding up. Their bodies rub together as both men moan in pleasure. Upon reaching his end, john rolled next to Sherlock and kissed him passionately.

“I love you” John whispered

“Obviously” Sherlock replied before connecting their lips again

The end


End file.
